Something Unexpected
by jean.say.hi
Summary: He only knows they've been friends all their lives. After a fight which was pretty stupid and (to be honest) one-sided because Heiji was busy doing something, it's like someone turned on a switch and suddenly he's in love with those lips. She looks her best when she's angry after all.


The pair is always fighting. When their mothers brought them together as kids, the two women hadn't expected the toddlers to be constantly grabbing at each other's hair.

But thank God, the physically violent kid-fighting turned into verbally aggressive names calling when they grow up. Despite all that, they have been very good friends since. That's what they are. Friends. They have strictly friendzoned each other the day Heiji's mother started planning the wedding.

But it's already been written in the stars. Kazuha soon realized her feelings for the aho that is her friend. That leaves Heiji the last person in the ship. He lets illusions consume himself. Just so one day the realization would hit him in the face like a brick.

Today is just like any other day. They are walking home from school, Kazuha chatting animatedly about their chemistry project which is due next week that she oh-so hates. Heiji as usual is not really listening, more focused on the ringing melody of her voice. Until the mention of Toyokazu, a friend in their class, caught his attention.

" Did you see the way he looked at Mio today? It was obvious that they broke up. Sad thing, they used to make such a beautiful couple. He looked so dejected. But he deserves it though like-"

"What happened anyway?"

"And I was going to tell you if you hadn't cut in."

"Aho, you're doing all the talking. I thought you were going to get lost in your own world."

"You're the aho. Now keep quiet and let the queen talk." she says sarcastically. "So anyway, he joked she looked like a man when wearing baggy pants and oh God Mio got so angry they started fighting and it somehow led to sexism and they just broke up."

"Wait that's it? That was the fuss this morning? Thought it was something serious." Heiji says helpfully.

"Are you saying sexism isn't something worth breaking up for?" he can see her getting a bit angry now. Left eye twitching. Not good.

"Of course not, just saying if she hadn't worn the pants maybe they'd have still been together."

"Heiji are you saying she shouldn't have worn the pants at all? Just because Toyokazu doesn't like something doesn't mean Mio has to comply to it. In fact, Mio can do whatever she likes without you men judging her. Seriously "

That's when the weird thing happens.

She was inching closer towards him, her finger pointed at his chest, her face angry with a lovely shade of red, eyes narrowed in slits and those lips. Slightly pouted, plum pink, shining a little whether because it's her lip gloss or something, he doesn't quite know. And very kissable. She's saying something, lip-reading isn't his forte but he bets she's calling him an aho now, he thinks, he isn't really catching on. He just stares dumbly at those lips, wondering to himself what sound would she make if he presses his lips against hers.

" it's only fair after all. Heiji, Heiji, are you listening to me? Can you be any ruder? What are you staring a-Umphf!"

There he did it, he kissed her, he heard the sound she made. It's a muffled cry of surprise. Then it turns into a weak moan when he feels her bottom lip with his tongue. Yep, definitely the taste of cherry, Heiji pleasantly adds. So sweet and hot, just like her. He's amazed at why he hasn't done this before.

Heiji got everything he wants to know now. Yet stopping doesn't sound like such a good idea. His hands snake around her waist, pulling her closer because suddenly, the feel of her lips isn't enough. They get so close he can practically see their breath mingle together. Her face is quite passionate, eyes no more annoyed slits but dreamy and half-closed.

She somehow tangles her hands on his head, knocking his cap backwards. Normally he'd scream like a girl and pick up the thing immediately. Today is not that day. That realization makes her smirk a little. And she pulls on his hair harder, angling his head closer to her.

The sweet kiss suddenly morphes into something much more heated. His tongue laps at her bottom lip, demanding for entrance, which she happily complies with a shudder. Then their tongues touch and it's heaven. She doesn't care if her heart beats too loudly that she knows the whole area will hear, she doesn't care when her back hits a fence, when one of his hands leans on it and the other come to rest lazily on her neck. Their tongues battle for dominance. He just drinks in all the moans she make. She one-handedly grips his hair tighter and puts the other on his chest. 'Gosh where did she learn to kiss like that' he thinks then frowns lightly because the image of her kissing another boy isn't pretty as all. Kazuha seems not to know his train of thoughts, only kisses him harder like she's been waiting for this her whole life.

Eventually they have to break the kiss because apparently breathing is necessary.

Kazuha breaths heavily, resting her forehead on Heiji's shoulder, feeling it drop and rise on a steady rhythm.

"May I ask what was that for?" she questions with a smile.

"You're disturbingly attractive when you're mad" he replies not without a blush.

"Remind me to be pissed off next time"

"Don't count on your luck"

Only even he looks down to retrieve his darling cap does she realize there are people passing by. Not many, but still there. A girl who looks mildly interested. The woman holding a little boy's hand looks downright annoyed. But the unnerving thing is the old woman across the street grinning at them like she knows something they don't. That lady looks really familiar though Kazuha thinks she's a family friend.

But she doesn't cling to the thought as Heiji once again pulls her close and walks towards their respective homes. His hand in hers, mouth sealed but smiling, and what looks suspiciously like a mental dent of a brick on his face.

It's about time they made good use of their fights after all.

"Oh my goodness , you're not going to believe what I saw. Good time to get the wedding planning started."

.  
.

This is my first attempt at writing. Please pardon my lame vocabulary and review. Thank you. 


End file.
